The Fault in our Cells
by vampectits
Summary: Internal monologues of Hazel during the kinky sex.


One night Hazel and Augustus were having all of the kinky sex. But little did they know that another story which was greatly important to them was playing out within Hazel's Body. The problem was that her cancer cells were multiplying at an incredibly high rate. This was because the social structure which the totalitarian cancer regime was more effective than the lovey-dovey, faggot loving democratic regime of Hazel's regular cells. This was because Hazel was actually a lesbian until the cancer had seeped into her body. However, there was a single cancer cell in Hazel's Tumor. It was secretly a lover of natural cells. He kept it to himself for a long time. However, he couldn't hold the desire for natural cells back any longer. So the cell decided to organize a secret mission to slip to the brain and infect it with the antihomo cancer regime. This mission was okayed because the regime had little to lose if the mission failed. The cell had a little time to reflect on his life back home before he was disguised and then brought to the bloodstream where his journey would truly begin. He relaxed and let himself flow along. He would have to be careful not to be recognized by any white blood cells. One time the little cell became worried because he saw a white blood cell. Fortunately, there was another male white blood cell there and the cancer cell got to see the lawless joys of living in a society which allowed sodomy. My asshole burns with passion and anticipation of your sweet, sweet cock! One exclaimed. The other thrust forward its immense dick. The cytoplasm rushed to the white blood cells dick, leaving the cell dizzy. Both cells lost all sensation except for a single one. Passion. The cell membrane of the thrusting cell burst, and white blood cell jizz exploded into the others rectum like fireworks of magnificent feeling. Both cells were made weak with the desire for more sodomy so that both fell into an unconscious state where both burned with want. This made the cancer cell horny so that it only wanted to partake in such a display. However, the cell never noticed that it drifted past the brain. So the cell had to stop at another part of the body. The uterus. It went into a cell bar where it found an incredibly attractive looking cell. He thought it was male, so he walked over to it and tried his luck. Hey there, unlike the cells round these parts, I cant perform meiosis. But would you like to pretend? The cancer cell asked. Sure said the other cell and they went into a back room. However, when cell took off its pants, it turned out that the cell had both a penis AND a vagina. This was even better. They started their sex with a position where the cancer cell stuck its penis into the other's vagina and then the other cell stuck it's penis into the cancer cell's vagina. then they each took turns jamming their penises into each others butt while simultaneously giving oral. Then, they each stuck their hands into the other's anus and ate the poo poo. This sexual disrupture halted the kinky sex which Hazel and Augustus were having. Hazel sat on the side of the bed and Augustus questioned what was wrong. I have something to tell you. Said Hazel. I'm actually… She choked on the words. ...A Lesbian. It was the cancer that turned me straight somehow! Why god? why have you put this sexual confusion in me? why me? Suddenly the sex between cells was relayed back to the hive mind of the cancer. All of the sex ideas in her body became wack. She fell to the ground, unable to speak human language and began to try to fuck everything in sight. Augustus tried to stop this, but he was powerless. Hazel jumped out of the window and ran off into the night, trying to stuff grass from the lawn into her pussy. Augustus at that moment resolved to fight homosexuality as he had just experienced before him how homosexuality could ruin a persons life. However, he forgot about this after doing twenty consecutive bong hits coz he was in amsterdam.


End file.
